


Schatten

by Rumil89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumil89/pseuds/Rumil89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir schreiben das Jahr 2951 D.Z. Zehn Jahre nach der Schlacht der Fünf Heere, kehrt der Schatten Saurons, zum Dol Guldur zurück und breitet sich erneut über den Düsterwald aus. An der Seite, seiner Freundin Tauriel, macht sich Faron auf, um das zurückgekehrte Übel, zu bekämpfen. Nichts Ahnend was sie beide erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schatten

_Nachdem Tauriel und Faron das nördliche Waldlandreich verlassen hatten, gingen sie nach Süden. Als die beiden sich schließlich, im Herbst des Jahres 2943 des dritten Zeitalters, den Weg zum Dol Guldur  frei gekämpft hatten, fanden sie jedoch, eine verlassene Ruine vor. Beide suchten alles ab und fanden dabei die sterblichen Überreste von Thrain und anderer, welche in den Kerkern zugrunde gegangen waren. Doch den Ursprung des Übels, welches den Wald befallen hatte, fanden sie nicht. Denn noch bevor die beiden Waldelben überhaupt ihre Heimat verlassen hatten, war es aus Dol Guldur verschwunden._

_Der weiße Rat hatte nämlich, im Jahr 2941, zurzeit von Thorin Eichenschilds Fahrt zum Erebor, unter Aufbietung all seiner Kräfte, Dol Guldur angegriffen und den dunklen Herrscher scheinbar von dort vertrieben. Doch dieser, hatte den Angriff kommen sehen und täuschte seine Flucht nur vor, während er in Wahrheit, nach Mordor zurückkehrt. Die Neun, hatte er bereits lange zuvor dorthin gesandt, damit sie alles für seine Rückkehr vorbereiteten._

_Davon wussten allerdings, weder Faron noch Tauriel etwas. So liefen die beiden Nandor ins Leere, als sie zwei Jahre später die Ruinen betraten. Das ärgerte sowohl Faron, aber besonders Tauriel, doch zugleich hatten sie Glück. Hätte sich nämlich noch, Sauron in der alten Festung aufgehalten, wären das ihr Ende gewesen. So verließen die beiden Elben den Hügel der Magie wieder und zogen, nach dem sie die letzten Spinnennester die sie fanden vernichtet hatten, über den Anduin und nach Lothlorien. Dort hieß man sie, als Verwandte aus Thranduils Reich, willkommen._

_Tauriel, blieb in Lothlorien allerdings nicht lange ruhig, doch gelang es Faron, sie davon zu überzeugen, zumindest für ein paar Jahre, im goldenen Wald zu bleiben. Als jedoch, im Jahr 2951, Kahmûl, Saurons Leutnant und der zweit mächtigste der Nazgul, nach Dol Guldur kam und der Schatten auf den großen Wald wieder stärker wurde, hielt nichts mehr Tauriel in Lothlorien. Zusammen mit Faron überquerte sie den Anduin, um aufs Neue gegen das Böse zu kämpfen was ihre Heimat bedrohte. Kurze Zeit später, wagten die beiden erneut einen Vorstoß zum Dol Guldur._

 

Er lag auf dem Waldboden. Eine Spinne kam von rechts neben ihm. Sich die Seite haltend, wo er ein stechen spürte, rappelte er sich auf und wich der Bestie gerade noch aus. Doch die Kreatur, schlug mit dem rechten Vorderbein nach ihm, welches der Nando ihr abschlug. Die Bestie stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und wandte sich nun ganz zu ihm um. Faron hielt sich bereit, doch er war fast am Ende seiner Kräfte, als die Spinne ihn ansprang. Der Waldelb stieß sein Schwert in den Schädel der Kreatur, welche daraufhin zusammenbrach.

Faron stützte sich auf den Knien ab und versuchte erst wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Als der Nando sein Schwert wieder heraus zog, taumelte er etwas zurück. Er sah um sich. Fünf tote Spinnen, lagen über die ganze Lichtung verteilt. Doch die Leichen dieser Biester interessierten den Nando wenig. Viel mehr wollte er wissen wo Tauriel war. Er hatte sie im Verlauf des Kampfes aus den Augen verloren. Verfluchte Spinnen! Es war fast so, also ob sie genau gewusst hätten wo die beiden waren. Langsam ging der Nando die gesamte Lichtung ab und fand seine Freundin schließlich, als sie gerade eine Verletzung, an ihrem rechten Oberschenkel, verband. Als sie ihn bemerkte, sah sie auf und lächelte kurz.

„Es ist nichts Ernstes, mellon nîn.“ Wie um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, stand sie auf und steckte ihre beiden Dolche, zurück in die Scheiden. Doch Faron ahnte schlimmes. Denn, wenn Tauriel von sich sagte, das eine Verletzung nicht schlimm war, dann war es immer klüger, sich die Wunde noch einmal genauer anzusehen. Doch bevor die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, ging sie ein Stück vor. Faron folgte ihr, so schnell er konnte und hielt sie am linken Arm fest.

"Halt Tauriel. Lass mich erst die Verletzung ansehen." Tauriel wollte etwas sagen, doch Faron schob sie zu einem am Boden liegenden Baumstamm. Es war deutlich, dass er sich die Verletzung behandeln wollte. So ließ die Nando ihn gewähren. Also öffnete sie ihre Hose und zog sie bis zur Kniekehle herunter. Faron indes holte seinen Beutel mit den Heilkräutern und verbänden heraus, ehe er begann die wunde zu reinigen. Anschließend behandelte er sie so wie man es ihm bei gebracht hatte und verband sie am Schluss.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du dein Wissen über die Wundheilung in Lothlorien erweitert." Bei Tauriels Bemerkung, nickte Faron.

"Es ist doch keine Schande, von den Verwandten jenseits des großen Stroms zu lernen. Warum hast du sonst, Herrn Haldir immer wieder,  mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrt? Oder wolltest du dich, an seinem entblößtem Oberkörper erfreuen?" Tauriel hob den Blick und sah Faron durchdringend an. Dieser musste nun lächeln. Er spielte damit auf eine Episode ihrer Zehn Jahre in Lothlorien an. Als Tauriel einmal, in einem Fluss in Lothlorien ein Bad nehmen wollte, begab es sich das sie dabei auf Haldir stieß welcher gerade auftauchte. Dieser bemerkte die Nando bevor er ganz aus dem Wasser stieg. So stand der Hauptmann der Grenzwächter von Lothlorien, also bis zur Hüfte im Wasser, was Tauriel Einwand freie Sicht auf dessen nackten Oberkörper bot. Das war ihr natürlich unangenehm und um die peinliche Situation perfekt zu machen, kamen im selben Moment Haldirs Brüder  auch noch dazu.

Freilich wusste jeder der beteiligten, dass das alles nur eine Kette von unglücklichen Zufällen war, dennoch hatten sich die Galadrim von Lothlorien, darüber munter die Münder zerrissen. Wen es um Klatsch ging, waren sie nicht viel besser als die Elben im nördlichen Waldlandreich.

"Verbinde einfach mein Bein Mellon nîn.", sagte Tauriel gereizt. Das tat der Angesprochene auch. Kaum war die Wunde verbunden, stand die Nando auf, zog sich die Hose wieder richtig an und beide machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Faron beeilte sich seine Heilkräuter und Verbände einzupacken und folgte seiner Freundin. Aber nicht ohne ihr vorher, eine getrocknete Wurzel zugebe. Ohne Begeisterung steckte Tauriel sich die in den Mund begann auch ihr herum zu kauen und verzog das Gesicht. Die Wurzel schmeckte scheußlich, das wusste Faron, doch gehörte es zu den Mitteln, welche die Waldelben immer nahmen  um Vergiftungen vorzubeugen.

Die beiden Nando schlugen den Weg nach Südosten, Richtung Dol Guldur ein, den Tauriel wollte sich nicht wie einst im Nördlichen Waldlandreich, mit den Symptomen der Verderbnis auseinander setzen. Ihr Plan war es gleich gegen den Ursprung des Übels vor zugehen um zu verhindern, dass es noch mehr Schaden anrichtet.

Faron folgte ihr, nicht alleine wegen dem Befehl des Prinzen, sondern auch weil er sie nicht alleine lassen wollte. Doch hatte der Nando ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch. Das hatte er nachwievor, besonders seit sie den südlichen Teil des großen Waldes betreten hatten, fühlte er sich beobachtet. Ganz so als wenn in den Schatten der Bäume etwas war und sie beobachtete. Der letzte Angriff der Spinnen, hatte ihm gezeigt, das da sogar etwas dran war. Nun begaben sie sich tiefer in den Wald, doch je näher sie dem Hügel der Magie zu kommen glaubten, desto dunkler wirkten die Schatten und desto enger, schienen die Bäume zu stehen. Dazu Schien alles in einem merkwürdigen Dämmerlicht zu liegen und die Luft wurde auch immer stickiger. Es viel Faron immer schwerer, einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können und mit der Zeit bekam er Kopfschmerzen, welche ihn auch nicht mehr verließen. Was ihm auch zusetzte, war der Verlust jeglichen Zeitgefühls.

Er und Tauriel sprachen nur wenig, da sie zu beschäftigt damit waren einen Weg zu finden. Geschlafen wurde kaum und auch gegessen wurde nicht viel. Mit Wasser mussten sie sparsam umgehen, da sie bislang keine Quelle gefunden hatten. So wanderten sie über eine ungewisse Zeit.

Faron schreckte auf, als er links neben ihnen etwas zu hören meinte. Der Nando blieb kurz stehen und sah sich um. Doch der Elb entdeckte nichts. Hatte er sich das gerade eben nur eingebildet? Faron sah noch einmal um sich und entdeckte wirklich nichts. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder nach vorne zu Tauriel. Die war jedoch einfach weiter gegangen und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, das ihr Freund stehen geblieben war. Dieser setzte ihr so schnell er konnte nach. Es schien ein kurzes Stück zu sein, was der Elb aufholen musste.

Doch mit jedem Schritt den der Nando machte, schien sich seine Freundin um drei von ihm zu entfernen. Faron beschleunigte sein Tempo und begann zu laufen. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren und gerade, als er meinte sie eingeholt haben, fegte ihm ein starker Wind entgegen. Faron erschrak als er plötzlich in einen Abgrund blickte. Er  kämpfte um halt, verlor ihn jedoch stürzte und bekam gerade noch eine Baumwurzel zu packen. Bei der ganzen Aktion verlor er jedoch seinen Bogen, welcher in die Tiefe fiel.

Der Waldelb zitterte und klammerte sich, so fest er konnte an die Wurzel. Er konnte den Boden nicht sehen. Schwer atmend, sah er nach oben und begann sich hoch zu ziehen. Oben am Hang, lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Was war hier los?! War seine Freundin gerade blindlings in einen Abgrund gestürzt, ohne einen Laut von sich zugeben? Das konnte nicht sein! Nun wo er wieder etwas frische Luft hatte, wurden seine Gedanken wieder etwas klarer.

Er blieb einen Moment lang sitzen und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Ihm war klar, das weiteres zögern hier gefährlich war, doch nicht weniger gefährlich war es ohne klaren Kopf einfach los zulaufen. Zudem musste er sich erst einmal umsehen, denn er hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Zudem verdeckten Wolken den Himmel, was es ihm unmöglich machte am stand der Sonne abzuschätzen wo er sich die Himmelsrichtungen befand. Plötzlich hörte er, wie sich hinter ihm etwas näherte. Etwas großes. Der Nando sprang auf, wandte sich nach rechts und rannte los. Immer am Abhang entlang. Er achtete nicht darauf ob ihm etwas folgte oder nicht.

Faron rannte so weit und so schnell er konnte, bis er schließlich über etwas stolperte und bäuchlings auf dem Boden landete. Er spuckte und schnell atmend, stand er auf. Als er gerade stand, sah er nach vorn und erstarrte. Auf einem Hügel vor ihm, ragten dunkel die Ruinen  Dol Guldurs auf. Dem Nando stockte der Atem, denn in ihm kam das ungute Gefühl auf das er und Tauriel in eine Falle geraten waren. Er versuchte es zu verdrängen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Schon gar nicht, als er mit seinen Elbenaugen sah, wer gerade über eine alte Steinbrücke, in die Ruinen ging.

"Tauriel, halt!" Doch sie schien, ihn nicht zu hören. Im Gegensatz wahrscheinlich, zu jedem anderen in der Gegend. Normalerweise, hätte Faron diese Dummheit gelassen, den zu den ersten Dingen, welche einem in der Ausbildung der Waldwachen eingeschärft wurden, war niemals unüberlegt nach einem Kameraden zu rufen, schon gar nicht wenn sich vermutlich Feinde in der Nähe aufhielten. Faron setzte ihr auch gleich nach, doch schien es ihm als wenn der Weg länger als kürzer zu werden schien. Wie als wenn er gegen einen unsichtbaren Wiederstand ankämpfen müsse. Als der Elb schließlich, die steinerne Brücke erreicht hatte, fühlte er sich ausgelaugt. Einen Augenblick lang dachte er daran  umzukehren, doch das würde bedeuten  seine Freundin im Stich zu lassen. Also straffte er die Schultern und versuchte sich zu sammeln, was nicht einfach war, da er Schwierigkeiten hatte, klar zudenken. Doch gerade, als er ansetzte, über die Brücke zu gehen, traf ihn von hinten ein Schlag und um ihn wurde es schwarz.

Das erste, was der Nando war nahm, war ein widerwärtiger Geruch und ein pochender Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Er lehnte an etwas, von dem er nicht wusste, was es war. Vielleicht ein Baum? Langsam, hob er den und öffnete die Augen, was zur Folge hatte, das ihm sofort schwindelig wurde. Sofort, schloss er die Augen wieder und versuchte tief durchzuatmen. In diesem Moment, bemerkte er die Knebel im Mund und nicht nur das. Faron war an Hand- und Fußgelenken gefesselt. Instinktiv zog er daran, doch es half nichts. Dazu waren seine Hände und Füße beinah taub.

"Hmmhm?" Es war von links neben ihm gekommen. Der Waldelb hob langsam den Kopf und einen Augenblick später, öffnete er die Augen. Vorsichtig sah er sich um. Sie waren am Waldrand. Es war Tag und der Himmel war wolkenverhangen. Links neben ihm, saß Tauriel. Sie war wie er, gefesselt und geknebelt, doch schien man bei ihr sich wohl etwas mehr Mühe gegeben zu haben, als bei ihm. Vermutlich hatte sie sich gewehrt. Soweit er es sehen konnte, hatte sie mehrere Kratzer im Gesicht und eine Schnittverletzung am linken Oberarm. Als sie merkte das er wach war, sah sie ihn mit einem müden Blick an. In diesem Moment, bemerkte Faron auf wie Blass ihr Gesicht war. Als er gerade darüber einen Gedanken fassen wollte begann wurden seine Kopfschmerzen schlimmer und ihm wurde mit einem Mal übel. Er schloss Augen und kämpfte gegen einen Würgereflex an und schaffte es mit Mühe und Not. Dabei sackte er etwas zusammen.

Nachdem seinen Körper beruhigt hatte hob er wieder Kopf, als er vor sich jemanden etwas sagen hörte. In seinen Ohren klang es wie eine Mischung aus Fauchen, gurgeln und einigen Tierlauten. Orks! Faron öffnete wieder die Augen und sah vor sich. Tatsächlich, vor ihnen war eine Meute Orks und einer von diesen widerlichen Kreaturen wandte sich in seine und Tauriels Richtung. Schließlich erhob sich die Fahlhäutige Kreatur und kam ein Stück näher, blieb dann jedoch kurz vor ihnen stehen rief etwas hinter sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein großer grauhäutiger Ork auf sie zukam.

Faron hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf, vorsichtig gegen den Baum gelehnt. Je näher der grauhäutige Ork kam, umso bedrohlicher wurde er, denn die Kreatur war ein wahrer Hüne und dazu kräftig gebaut. Ihm folgten noch zwei weitere etwas kleinere Orks und als die Gruppe ihre Gefangen erreichte, wurden die beiden Elben gepackt und in die Mitte des Lagers geschleift wo sie einfach auf den Boden geworfen wurden. Wegen der Knebel, musste Faron durch die Nase doch der Gestank, der umstehenden Orks brachte ihn fasst um. Dazu kamen seine Kopfschmerzen, welche die Situation nicht angenehmer machten.

Die Meute Umringte sie nun. Von hinten packte jemand Faron, zehrte ihn auf die Knie und setzte ihm eine Klinge an die Kehle. Der Nando sah zu seiner Freundin, welche am Boden lag und sich auf die Seite zu ihm drehte. Doch bevor Faron die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde, trat der Orkhüne an ihn heran und die Klinge wurde weck genommen. Dann packte der Orkanführer, den Elben an der Kehle und sagte ihm etwas, was Faron jedoch nicht verstand. Dann wandte er sich Tauriel zu. Zwei Orks kamen und schnitten ihre Knebel und die Fußfesseln auf.

Faron verstand nicht, was das sollte bis der Ork begann sich seine Rüstung aus zu ziehen. _Das darf nicht passieren_ , ging es dem Elben durch den Kopf. Doch er konnte nichts tun und seiner Freundin fehlte offenbar die Kraft um sich zu bewegen. Als Tauriel nach oben sah und erkannte, was der Ork wohl vorhatte weiteten sich ihre Augen und sie begann zu zittern. Die Nando presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab. Doch in dem Moment wurde sie von dem Ork gepackt und hoch gezerrt. In dem Moment als er nach ihrem Hosenbund griff, erbrach sich Tauriel. Ihr Peiniger ließ sie los, wich zurück und war offensichtlich angeekelt. Tauriel fiel zitternd zu Boden. Offensichtlich war dem Ork die Lust vergangen. Stattdessen wandte er sich an seine Männer, welche Faron fest hielten und zeigte mit dem rechten Daumen auf die Kehle. Es war klar was das hieß.

Doch in dem Moment, als ihm die Klinge wieder auf den Hals gesetzt wurde, stieß der Ork zudem die Waffe gehörte einen Schrei aus und kippte gegen den Elben, so dass dieser zu Boden viel und dieser nun einen Ork auf sich liegen hatte. Im selben Moment, wurde der Rest des Lagers von unsichtbaren Feinden angegriffen, dessen Pfeile mit tödlicher Präzision kurzen Prozess machten.

 

\-----

 

Ithilwen war nicht zufrieden. Zwar hatte der Überraschungsangriff die Orks unvorbereitet getroffen und somit die meisten getötet. Doch einigen, war die Flucht gelungen. Darunter einem grauhäutigem Uruk. Dieser hatte sich, zusammen mit einigen anderen in Richtung Anduin aus dem Staubgemacht. Der Rest, der Meute, welcher nicht von Pfeilen getötet worden war, erledigten die Kundschafter mit ihren Dolchen.

Die Waldelbin sah sich noch einmal um. Wieder fragte sie sich, warum der Prinz sie zusammen mit ihren Leuten in das Anduintal geschickt hatte. Das Legolas es so ohne weiteres tun konnte, lag einfach daran, dass dieser seinen Vater vertrat während dieser bei einer Beratung mit den Königen Bard und Dain war. Worum es ging wusste Ithilwen nicht, fest stand nur, dass der Prinz sie, auf eine Spähmission ins Anduintal geschickt hatte. Angeblich um mögliche Bedrohungen aufzuspüren.

Doch das einzige was sie bislang gefunden hatten, waren einzelne Banden von Orks die entweder zum Dol Guldur wollten, oder jenen welche aus dieser Richtung kamen. Wie eben jene Meute welche Ithilwen und ihre Gruppe gerade überfallen hatte. Diese ganze Mission kam ihr so überflüssig vor, das die Elbin den Eindruck bekam, das Legolas sie einfach für eine Weile aus seiner Umgebung haben wollte.

"*Brennil Ithilwen!" Die Angesprochene sah zu einem ihrer Kundschafter, welcher in der Mitte des Lagers neben jemanden am Boden kniete. Er winkte ihr zu und Ithilwen begab sich ins Lager. Der Gestank brachte sie dazu möglichst wenig durch die Nase zu atmen. Im vorbei gehen, sah sie wie zwei der Kundschafter, eine Orkleiche von einem am Boden liegenden Gefangenen herunter wälzten.  Als sie am Ziel war und zu Boden sah, erstarrte sie einen Augenblick.

Ithilwen erkannte Tauriel sofort wieder. Doch sah sie diese nicht ohne Zorn. War die Nando doch der Grund,  weswegen Legolas die laegel abgewiesen hatte und somit jegliche Aussichten auf eine Vermählung beendet hatte. Doch nach außen hin bewahrte Ithilwen Fassung, wenn auch ihr Blick mehr als kalt war. Tauriel indes sah auf und gab nur einen flehenden Laut von sich. Der Kundschafter der sie gefunden und auch die fesseln um die Handgelenke durchgeschnitten hatte, flößte ihr aus seinem Wasserschlauch etwas ein.

"Brennil, sie hat hohes Fieber. Wen wir ihr nicht helfen werden, stirbt sie. Befehle?" Ithilwen zeigte keine Regung. Was sollte sie antworten? Ein Teil von ihr, riet ihr die Ausgestoßene einfach sterben zu lassen. Schließlich war der Rotschopf schuld das sie nie die Gemahlin des Thronfolgers wurde. Doch im selben Moment erinnerte sie sich an die Geschichten über die Sippenmorde der Noldor. Das Abschlachten in den Hallen Doriaths als die Söhne Feanors Dior, Thingols Erben aus reiner Habgier meuchelten und dessen Söhne zum verhungern im Wald aussetzten. Als Ithilwen das erste Mal diese Geschichten gehört hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, das sie besser war als die Noldor. Hinter sich hörte sie Tauriels Mitgefangenen mit den Kundschaftern sprechen.

"... muss ihr helfen. Ernil Legolas Befehl."  Dieser Nando war auf Legolas Befehl hin bei Tauriel? Plötzlich kam Ithilwen ein Gedanke und nun machte diese Mission im Anduintal einen Sinn. Es war nie wirklich um die Orks gegangen, sondern um die Verbannte. Der Kundschafter ihr gegenüber wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort, als Tauriel mit einem leisen Seufzen das Bewusst sein verlor. Ithilwen atmete aus.

"Sorgt dafür das sie am Leben bleibt. Wir bringen sie und ihren Begleiter in die Hallen." Die Mitglieder ihrer Gruppe waren überrascht, doch sie taten ihr bestes um Tauriel Transport fähig zu machen. Ithilwen wusste das der König verärgert sein würde, wenn er erfuhr das sie die Verbannte in die Hallen brachte. Doch zum einen nahm Ithilwen lieber den Ärger des Königs in Kauf, als sich später den Vorwurf  gefallen lassen zu müssen, eine Mörderin zu sein und zum zweiten war Tauriel ihre Gefangene, sobald sie die Grenze des Königreiches passiert hatten. Dazu war sie sich sicher das Legolas in dieser Angelegenheit auch noch zu Wort kommen würde.

 

 

*Brennil - Herrin


End file.
